Chapter 2/Xindi-Federation peace talks
(Space, Trill orbit) The runabout approaches the planet. (Surface, Trill council chambers) Captain Martin is pacing about waiting for the Trill symbiont commissioner to get there to check on Ezri. Damn this is lame I nearly destroyed the warp nacelles, and now their making us wait for them John says as he's sitting next to Ezri frustrated. John calm down this is what happened the last time Jadiza was here and this will happen for me Ezri says as she puts her hand on her husband's hand. John smiles at her and puts his hand on hers. I guess you're right Ezri John says to her. Then a young un-joined Trill walks into the room. Are you Ezri Dax? the young Trill female asked Ezri. Both her and John get up. Yeah I am Ezri says as she's staggering and John helps her to get up. She helps Ezri to the back. You can't be with her this is something she has to do alone says the young woman and takes Ezri to the back as John sits back down and then walks over to a communication station to get in touch with Commander Ro Laren at Deep Space 9. (Space, Bajoran wormhole perimeter) Three Xindi vessels exited a subspace vortex and approaches Deep Space 9 and the ships around the station. (Deep Space 9, ops) Commander Ro Laren, Captain Kira, and Vedek Kira are looking at the screen seeing the small Xindi craft approaching the station. This is the IKC Amar to Commander Ro Laren we've got the patak in our sights request permission to destroy the vessel General Korath says over the comm. As Ro Laren looks at Typhuss and shakes her head no to Typhuss about having the Klingon defense fleet take the small Xindi shuttle down. Stand down, General Korath says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Captain Kira this is suicide I can take the shot now General Korath says over the comm. I said stand down, General says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Aye, Typhuss but I'm not liking this one bit General Korath says over the comm and the system shutdown. Major Money, I want you and your team in the wardroom during the peace talks says Typhuss as he looks at Sascha Money. Aye, sir says Sascha as she looks at Captain Kira. (Trill, symbiont commission office) The Xindi wanna talk about peace John Commander Ro Laren says over the communications channel. John shakes his head. We both know that's gonna go south in about five seconds just like the one during the Dominion War went Captain Martin says. John I understand what you're saying but the IOA want to explore the possibility of ending the war with the Xindi Commander Ro Laren says. Ro both you and I know that this isn't going to go good John says as he leans forward looking at the screen. I know John I know so how's Ezri doing? Commander Ro Laren says as she leans forward. They took her to the back right now I don't know how long this is gonna take they wouldn't let me go with her at all John says as he's worried about her. Well keep me appraised and I'll keep you in the loop about the peace talks Ro out Commander Ro Laren says as the transmission cuts off and John looks at the closed doors. (Space, Bajoran wormhole perimeter) Deep Space 9 is orbiting the entrance of the wormhole as the small Xindi shuttle docks at the docking ring. (Docking ring 5) Commander Dorgo and Miranda Tate walk onto the space station. Commander Dorgo and Mrs. Tate welcome to Deep Space 9, I'm Commander Ro Laren acting commanding officer Commander Ro Laren says as she looks at the two standing at the steps of the docking hatch. Thank you Commander for having us onboard this pathetic station, I'm Commander Dorgo and I'm sure you already know Miranda Tate Commander Dorgo says as he looks at the two Starfleet officers. Oh Typhuss the day I have been waiting for the surrender of the Federation Miranda says as she walks by Typhuss and Kira Nerys. This is a peace treaty not a surrender, they are not the same thing says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda. She walks away from Typhuss and Kira. Oh if I had a phaser I'd shoot her in the back with it on kill Kira says to Typhuss. Whatever they are after it isn't peace says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. (Trill, Symbiosis commission office) John is waiting and waiting for them to be down with Ezri and her symbiont, they stepped out of the room. John I'm all right but I'm pregnant we're gonna have a baby Ezri says to John with a smile on her face. Her and John hug each other. The symbiont and the embryo were just acting up but their both fine now the young Trill woman says as she looks at the two couple. Thank you John says as he hugs his wife. Both Ezri and John leave the room to head back to the runabout. (Space) The runabout leaves orbit around the planet. (Rio Grande cockpit) We need to get to the station quickly John says as he looks at Ezri. She looks at him. Why what's going on Ezri says with a worried look on her face. He looks at her. The Xindi want peace but both me and Typhuss think its something more then that I'm gonna drop you off at Starbase 375 seeing how your pregnant with our baby I'm not risky both of your lives John says as he looks at Ezri. Ezri didn't argue she just looks at her husband and smiles. (Deep Space 9, wardroom) Now before the war started my people were proud but until your Starfleet interfered with our belief's about our gods we deserved the right to destroy Earth Commander Dorgo says to Captain Kira. The Xindi don't want peace you want war, well you got one says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Dorgo. This is getting us nowhere gentlemen Commander Dorgo we've seen your border purposal and I've sent it to my associates in the IOA and they're reconsidering Starfleet's rejection of the border agreement but its still doubtful we'll reconvine at 0500 hours says Shen Xiaoyi as she looks at Commander Dorgo. Both Dorgo and Miranda are escorted out of the wardroom to guest quarters by two MACOs as the doors closed Typhuss looks at Shen with an anger look on his face. The Xindi don't want peace they want to destroy Earth, the Xindi are going to attack Deep Space 9, don't you see that, you are wasting time trying to get a peace treaty with the Xindi and the war will go on says Typhuss as he looks at Shen Xiaoyi. Captain all Starfleet wants is to continue the war look we've lost 15 major engagements to the Xindi, and the IOA is looking for ways to save Earth without fighting Shen says as she gets her bag and leaves. Typhuss follows her. Typhuss walks up to Shen. Starfleet wants to end the war, the way you are trying to end the war will not work and Earth will be destroyed, the only way to end the war is to keeping fighting until we beat the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Shen and walks away. Shen isn't happy about what Typhuss said.